


Cage of freedom

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cage of freedom / That's our prison / Where the jailer and captive combine" (Jon Anderson)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cage of freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Tag activity on The Mentalist Big Bang Vent Community.  
> Prompt: captive.

All of his life, he'd never been free.

In his early years he'd had to bow to his father's orders. When he escaped with Angela, he was slave to her love. Then to his obsession with making money.

After Red John murdered his family revenge became his sole master; he dreamt about it day and night.

His memory palace became his prison. The way Charlotte's dimples showed when she smiled, Angela's soft moans as they languidly made love on the beach – all of his sweetest memories were permanently tainted by the lingering smell of blood and a creepy smile on a wall.

Even when he finally got his revenge, he found that he could never be free. Grief and guilt would always follow him everywhere – like pursuing Furies.

He thought about taking his own life, only to discover that he just couldn't. For someone else had unexpectedly got hold of his soul.

Teresa Lisbon was both his jailer and his savior, no matter how preposterous such a statement would probably sound.

As she slipped a wedding band on his finger he knew that she was never going to let him go.

Not that he actually minded being captive for once…


End file.
